Glee Club!
by Unicorn819
Summary: The boys are now freshmen and there's a new class available! Stan wants to join, but how will the others feel about it? Especially since they're there against their will. Follow the 2018 Glee class across the country where they'll meet new people and learn something about themselves through hilarity, drama and LOTS of singing.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly I know this chapter sucks and it'sreally confusing, I got confused writing it -_-, but I promise the next chapter will be Grade A! So enjoy?**

* * *

Just another normal day in the Marsh house with Stan and Kyle playing the new Injustice game.

One question and Kyle's eyes bugged out of his head. "No way man, there's no way I'm doing that."He said as he continued to press the buttons rapidly on the controller.

"Who knows, you might like it." Stan replied, fingers doing the same movement.

Kyle paused the game and looked at his best friend. "Stan I know how much you like to sing and dance, but their's no way I'm joining the glee club. Just imagine how much Cartman would dish us for that! We'd never hear the end of it!

Stan gave a defeated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess you're right dude."

Kyle made a triumph sound before playing the game.

But he failed to notice a smirk from the dark haired boy.

* * *

_**Next school day.**_

Stan was concentrating on the calculus problems on the bored when a piece of paper landed in his lap.

"Dude you've been smiling all day, what's wrong? -KB" Stan's smile only brightened as he wrote.

"You'll see ;) -SM" He slid the note across the floor so it landed at his foot. Kyle picked the note up and as he read it, a huff of annoyance escaped his lips. As he began to write, the intercom came on.

"Attention students, I will now announce the members of the 2018 Glee Club!" Kyle's eyes widened as he turned to Stan.

"The members are

_Jacobi Anderson_

_Kyle Broflovski_

_Eric Cartman_

_Stanley Marsh_

_Kenny McKormick_

_Butters Stotch,_

_Bebe Stevens,_

_Wendy Testaburger,_

_Craig Tucker._

_Tweak Tweak,_

_Kalel Emerson,_

_Jocealynn Jackson,_

_Montclair Stone,_

_Kaitlin French,_

_Carl Donovan_

_And_

_Mckenna,_

If Kyle wasn't so mad, he would have laughed at the faint "Goddammit!" heard down the hall. He narrowed his eyes at Stan and was about to say something but was interrupted again," All Glee students please report to the playground for setting up." Kyle angrily rose from his seat and followed Stan out of the classroom.

"Dude! What the hell!? You signed me up for Glee club?!" He said waving his arms frantically.

Stan looked at him, his smile growing wider,"I also signed Cartman amd Kenny up. Did you know they don't check handwriting?" The redhead was about to curse him out when he was smacked in the face with cold weather.

* * *

_**Kenny's Pov**_

The darker blonde made his way briskly to the playground. Truth be told, he was never in class anyway, he was just sitting in the bathroom, not wanting to learn about Julius Ceasar and Ancient Rome, literally saved by the bell. When he finally got to the play equipment he sat down on the swing and began to think. Glee Club? He couldn't talk without his parka, let alone sing.

"Hey K."

Kenny looked over to see Jacobi sit down on the swing next to him. He really didn't know what to call her honestly. They were better friends than him and the guys, since for some reason she remembers his little um, dying spells.

Kenny mumbled something into his hood.

"I swear I will cut that hood off one day and burn it." She said shaking her head, so he removed his hood.

" I said 'hey Jacobi'" He said with a smile.

"Go rent a hotel you guy!" They turned their heads to see non other than Cartman.

"Go suck a dick Cartman." The darker haired girl said over her shoulder. Kenny started laughing until he heard it .

"Go take your poor boyfriend and go back to KFC." Cartman spat. Jacobi rose from the swing and stomped over to the ( obese is it?) boy.

"I'm not afraid to kick your ass again Cartman, don't test me."

"The only reason I didn't kick your ass is because I didn't stretch."

"Alright settle down you little bastards!" Kenny knew that voice from anywhere. He turned to see Mrs. Garrison?

* * *

**Again I know this chapter sucks. Do you guys have any song requests? The singing starts next chapter. Alright babes, that's the first chapter, and yes I made Ms. Garrison the teacher for Glee. All will be explained in chapter 2. See ya later Babes!**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Stop Beleiving All Day

Hii! Thank you all for your reviews and OC's! So this chapter has the first song in it, and

_Italics are Kenny's verses_

**Bold are Jacobi's verses **

Middle is Stan

_Middle Italics is Kalel_

**Middle Bold is Monty **

_**Both is both of them**_

_**All of this is the rest of the class  
**_

I have nothing else to say but enjoy this chapter! I'm working on the next one!

Disclaimer: Not mine exept my OC

* * *

Kenny turned his head to see Mr. Garrison looking, manlier.

"Can't you little shits just sit down and wait for the others?" Ms. Garrison said, mainly looking at Cartmamn. " God, who shat in his coffee this morning?" The blonde thought to himself, until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Well hiya fellas!" Butters said waving rapidly. Of course he would be excited about something like this. Kenny mentally rolled his eyes.

"Hello Leopold." Mr. Garrison said pulling out a stacks of papers on his bag. Geeez, what was he doing, writing a book series?

The smaller blonde sat on the swing next to Jacobi and starting swinging himself.

"Eric, aren't you going to take a seat?" The teacher said motioning to the ground.

Cartman frowned shook his head. "No way, I'm not a pussy who sits on the cold muddy ground. My beefcake body is too good for that."

"Then explain to me why you haven't gotten laid yet." The four of them turned around to see Kalel walking towards them, followed by Tammy, Wendy and Bebe. "Seriously though Cartman , you need to get into shape." Kalel said playfully.

"Ay! I'm a beefcake! I'm in shape!" Cartman shouted back.

" Round isn't a shape." Jacobi mumbled under her breath, Kenny looked at her with wide eyes and stifled a laugh.

"Ay!"

Kenny couldn't help it as he burst into a fit of laughter . Kalel walked over to her with a smug smile and high-fived her friend.

More classmates started to arrive. Craig was quietly making his way towards the group when his chullo disappeared, exposing a mop of black hair. Craig's blank face turned into a smile when he realized that Kaitlin was the "thief"of his hat. The two ran around the playground laughing and smiling. Honestly, Kenny hasn't seen Craig smile more. Finally when Craig realized that there was no use in getting the hat back, he walked towards the group.

"Hey Craig." The Cartman said. The darker haired boy's smile faltered as he flashed Cartman the middle finger.

"Well screw you too." The bigger teen mumbled looking at the ground.

"H-Hey guys." The group turned to find Tweak with a hot cup of coffee in his hands. God, what Kenny would do for one. Everybody acknowledged his presence before he took a seat on the green benches.

"Hello children." Again, they all turned their heads. Jesus Christ, was he trying to make them break their own necks? Jocealynn, Monty, Mckenna, and Carl say down on the benches next to Tweak.

"Can we just start this class?! My hair's starting to get frizzy!" Mr. Garrison just looked at her.

" Sure Tammy would you like to teach the class too?" He started to put everything back in the bag. What was he doing?

"Hahahahahaha! You guys are in Glee too! Fags!" Cartman shouted rolling on the ground. So much for protecting his 'beefcake' body.

" If you haven't checked yet, you're in Glee too lardo!" Kyle threw back. Cartman propped himself on his elbow.

"Goddammit." He muttered under his breath.

"Okay children, now that we're all here, let's go inside." Everyone shot daggers at the teacher.

" But we just froze our asses off out here." Craig stated.

" I know." Mr. Garrison stated simply, before walking to the school.

**Inside the school**.

" I didn't know we had a band room." Cartman said looking around. "How come nobody told us about this room?" Kenny thought to himself. It was bigger than all of the classrooms, it even had a bunch of desks in the front and a small stage in back.

"Okay class, take a seat and I'll explain everything." For once, they listened to him without any backtalk and took their seats in the plastic desks. Like always, Kenny sat in the back with Jacobi on the right and Stan to his left.

"Okay retards, in case you all didn't know, this is Glee class, all your classes will ba here and taught by me." Everybody gasped.

"Not only do I have to take this stupid class, but I have to be here all day?!" Kyle shouted. He put his head on his desk and groaned loudly.

"Kahl I told you to get the sand out of your vagina long time ago. Now it's keeping you from having fun. " Kyle turned and glared at him.

"Yep, everyday will have a theme artist, Fridays are Glee -offs, there's a boy team and a girl team everything's a capella, yada yada yada." He pulled the top hat out from under his desk.

"Now we'll see who the leaders are."

Jacobi leaned over and whispered, "I swear if it's -"

"Jacobi Anderson!"

Her eyes widened and Kenny burst out into a loud laughter.

"Now it's time for the boys!" Mr. Garrison shouted pulling out a fedora.

When the darker blonde regained his composure he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms.

"It'll probably be Stan, or Butters" He thought.

"Kenny McCormick."

Shit.

"What?" He said leaning forward, only for it to come out as a muffled cry. Snatching the hood off, he tried again," What?!"

After putting the hats back under the desk he sat down again.

" The two leaders will lead the first song in a duet and the rest of you will do the chourus."

Kenny weighed his chances. Ask to go to the bathroom and off himself, or sing the song. Unfortunatly he chose the latter.

"But Mr. Garrison, Kenny can't sing to save his life, maybe I should do it." Cartman said standing up.

"Eric sit down! Nobody feels like going def again!" The teacher shouted, and Cartman fell back into his seat, muttering something about a "son of a bitch"

" Oh and children if you aren't enthusiastic or don't sing, you'll fail class for today, then you'll have to take it next year. Now leaders, come up." Everyone's eyes widened.

When the two of them got to the front of the class room, Kenny turned his head.

"So any song?"

Mr. Garrison nodded and Kenny took a deep breath.

_"Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere"_

Jacobi smiled, her favoritr song. Taking a deep breath she bagan,

**"Just a city boy**

**Born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train**

**Goin' anywhere"**

Where that came from, Kenny didn't know. Who knew he could sing?

_"A singer in a smokey room"_

**"A smell of wine and cheap perfume"**

**_"For a smile they can share the night_**

**_It goes on and on and on and on"_**

**"Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching**

**In the night**

**Streetlights**,

"_people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

"Some will win

Some will lose

_Some were born to sing the blues_

**Oh, the movie never ends**

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on to the feelin'**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold on**_

_**Streetlights, people"**_

Smiles flashed around the room. "Damn"Kenny thought," we're really good at this."

"We're really good at this." Wendy called out.

Mr. Garrison groaned. " I guess we have a lot to work on." They all looked at him.

" What do you mean? I thought we were pretty awesome." Jojo protested, but before Mr. Garrison could respond, the bell rang, signaling for lunch.

"Just meet back here children." And with that, they all left the room.

While walking through the hall, Butters somehow managed to scurry to the front and stop the herd.

"H-H-Hey guys, m-m-"

"Butters, what the hell? Just spit it out already!" Cartman shouted, only to be shoved into a locker by Stan. "It's a mystery how he didn't create a crater in it." Kenny thought.

Butters began smashing his knuckles together. "I-I thought maybe we could sit together, you know to like get to know each other."

" That actually sounds like a good idea." Coming from the last person expected. Craig. And people knew that whatever Craig wanted, he got.

"So I guess we meet up a lunch." Jacobi said shrugging her shoulders.

Butters's smile brightened as they continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

So did you guys like it?

I put some of you guy's OC's and outfits on tumblr I didn't get to finish but I will, not realy trying to gain followers or followers.

At gleecluboutfits. tumblr. com no spaces.

So I'll put a theme or artist at the end and you guys comment what song you want them to sing.

Next Chapter: No singing

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts about Spaghetti FBI

**Hi guys thank you so much for the reviews. Like no joke I got all fuzzy inside! This chapter seems like a meaningless chapter, but trust me, it'll all make sense. *wink***

* * *

**Thoughts about The Spaghetti FBI**

Craig quietly made his way to his original table. There was no way he was sitting with the Glee kids. The only reason he made them sit together is because he didn't want that Butters kid to complain.

As he sat the trey down on the table he was stopped by Token.

"Sorry dude, but you can't sit here anymore ."

Craig sharply pulled his trey back and glared at his "friend"

"And why the hell not?"

Token gave him that "it's the most obvious thing in the world" look.

"Dude you're in Glee."

Clyde took a bite of his pizza and began speaking

"Dude, that club is gay. You like, put yourself down a notch. "

Craig flashed his friends the bird and walked to the other side of the cafeteria.

Looks like he was really sitting with the Glee kids.

"Okay Butters why are we here?" Cartman said taking a bite out of his taco.

"Oh I don't know Eric, I just wanted all of us to sit together." The lighter blonde replied, spooning Spaghetti O's out of the My Little Pony thermos.

"It's not like we can sit anywhere else." Craig said harshly slamming his trey on the table next to Butters.

Cartman looked at the black haired boy and gave him a fake pout. "Is somebody butthurt cause they got rejected?"

Craig flipped him off. "Fuck off fatboy."

Jacobi came followed by a hungry looking Kenny and sat on the other side of Butters.

"Can you believe my table kicked me out?" Jacobi said angrily. "Those bitches wouldn't have half the stuff they have if it weren't for me." She started to take out a giant container full of spaghetti and another one full of salad.

"Gee Jacobi I know you like food, but control yourself sometimes." Tammy said sitting on the other side of Kenny.

"Go blow your Jonas Brothers cutouts, I know you still have them." The black haired girl replied scooping the food onto a separate paper plate.

Tammy ignored her as she pursed her lips and bat her (*cough* fake *cough*) eyelashes. "Hi Kenny."

The darker blonde gave a small nod in awknolagement before taking the plate and began shoveling spaghetti in his mouth.

When he ,finally, took a breather Kenny looked around to see the others walking over with redjected looks on their faces. Were they all going through the same thing they were? Were they outcast?

"Maybe it's because they know they aren't as awesome as us." Kaitlin said taking a seat next to Craig. Woah.… Did she read his mind?

Butters swallowed the last of the Spaghetti O's and took a long sip of the juice box.

"So guys, now that we're all here, maybe we can get to know each other. Like, what are you guys's thoughts about Glee? I think it's pretty cool. " Butters said loudly.

"Butters, this isn't some book club. What else are we going to do? Make each other friendship bracelets and braid our hair? Leave that for the hippies." Cartman said fooling with the small cup of Jello.

Kyle was about to insult him , when the bell rang.

* * *

"And as a result of not keeping her legs closed, Lori died. Life lesson: keep your legs closed."

Cartman faked cough. "*cough* Tammy *cough* "

Tammy snapped towards him and glared.

Tweak raised his hand.

" B-But Mrs. Garrison, I thought Carol was going to do a gah! C-c section." Mr. Garrison shook his head.

" No, because Andrew was an asshole and pulled the alarm."

Suddenly two men in black suits walked into the room.

"Are you Herbert Garrison?" The first one said.

Mr. Garrison cocked his hip to te side.

"Depends on who's asking."

Big buff guy number two pulled out a walkie- talkie.

"We got him."

Suddenly bug buff guy number one pulls out a giant box while bbg number 2 walks over and threw Mr. Garrison over his shoulder.

Bbg number one swiped his hand over the desk, knocking everything in the box.

"Hey, I know my rights You can't do this! This is no way to treat a- " and with that the door slammed shut.

Everyone in the classroom was speechless and wide-eyed.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Dude, I don't even know anymore." Kyle said plainly .

"Dude." Stan whispered.

The door opened again and a guy with spiky blonde hair came into the room.

"Hi guys I'm your new teacher! My name is Mr. Turner, but just call me Zack."

He brought a cardboard box over to the desk and began taking accessories out of it.

"What is this?" He said holding up Mr. Garrisons triangle.

Everybody groaned loudly.

* * *

**So the artist in the next chapter is *drumroll* : Rihanna! **

**So review what Rihanna songs you want our glee birds to sing! **


	4. Chapter 4: Rock Student Rihanna Part 1

**Hi guys! I'm really glad you like it so far! **

**I posted some new things on my tumblr, so can you please go check it out?**

**I was trying to download "The Black Parade" by MCR on my phone and only half of each song downloaded, so I was sitting there like T.T the whole time. **

**You guys probably aren't reading this soo, **

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park, or else I wouldn't be here. Disclaimer for the last chapter also**

Rock Student Rihanna Pt1

* * *

As soon as it came, bbg 2 and one came back into the room and sat Mr. Garrison back onto the floor.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience."

Bb 1 dropped the box on the floor next to the teacher, while bbg number 2 threw Zack over his shoulder.

"Forget you saw that." BBG1 said picking up Zack's box and with that they walked out the room again.

The rest of the class was speechless. Stan was the first to speak.

"Dude."

Mr. Garrison stood up and brushed himself off.

" Okay class I think it's time for a song break."

"Mee! Meee!" Cartman shouted waving his hand frantically.

Mr. Garrison put his hand up. "Wait, it's time to introduce the new student."

Cartman frowned. "Dammit!"

A girl with curly dirty blonde hair walked in.

"This is Taylor Halls, from North Park High. "

"Isn't that a fancy smanchy prep school?" Butters asked.

"Like it matters." Mr. Garrison said waving a hand and turning back to the chalkboard.

Taylor scanned the room trying to find a place to sit, but the only seat was next to the light haired blonde and that fat kid. Taking her seat, Butters turned to her and smashed his knuckles together.

"H-Hi-" But he was cut off by a certain fatass.

"So a prep school huh? So that means you're loaded right?" Cartman said with a cocky smile.

"Cartman, move your fat ass, and go somewhere else." Jacobi said sticking the red sucker back into her mouth.

"Hey who took the last cherry?" Mckenna said examining the lollipop bouquet. Jacobi smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" He said leaning back into the seat.

"Well for one, that poor chair won't break, and two, you'll be on the other side of the room, far away from Kyle."

"Hey!" The redhead shouted.

"Fine." Cartaman said getting up and taking Jacobi's seat, unfortunately next to Kenny.

"So now class in the next episode, Rick goes totally bananas-"

Jacobi leaned over. "So you've never been to South Park?"

Taylor smiled. " No, but I hope I can make lots of new friends!" Taylor said smiling.

The dark haired girl leaned back in the chair and put her feet on the desk.

"Well for one, that fatass over there." She pointed to Cartman " is probably the most assholeist asshole you will ever meet."

"Hey!" He shouted from across the room.

"Tammy, she's the slutiest skank you will ever meet."

Tammy turned and glared at her," At least boys like me."

"Stick with me, my friends and, you'll make lots of friends."

Taylor nodded with a lost look on her face.

"Ok class, now time to assign partners for the our first project. Your first artist is Rihanna"

" Mr. Garrison, why Rihanna?"Kaitlin asked.

He put a hand on his hip," Because like Beyonce, she's a fearless bitch, that's why."

He reached into the top hat and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Jacobi and Kenny."

They both smiled like the cheshire cat.

"Leo-Butters and Taylor."

Butters looked at the ground and blushed.

"Carl and Eric."

"Montclair and Bebe."

Monty turned to her and smiled. Bebe scoffed.

"Kaitlin and Craig"

Craig smiled lightly.

"Jocealynn and Tweak"

Tweak pulled nervously on his hair.

"Gah! F-For a grade! T-Thats a lot of p-pressure!" Mr. Garrison simply ignored him and kept pulling names out of the hat.

"Tammy and Wendy."

Tammy squealed grabbed Wendy's hand.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can give you a full makeover and we can go shopping!"

Wendy smiled sheepishly," As long as we get the work done first."

"Kyle and Mckenna."

The bell rang, signaling it was time to go home.

"See you guys tomorrow, you're songs are due Thursday." Mr. Garrison said and practically ran out of the room.

When they were walking down the hall, Kenny stopped Jacobi in the hall.

"Can I come over?" He said desperately.

"Why."

"Cause Karen's going to spend the night at Ruby's house, therefore I have no reason to be home." He said.

"Sure." She said and they continued to walk.

Jacobi opened her mouth to speak but was splashed in the face with a cup of Dr. Pepper.

Kenny turned around and saw his other classmates being splashed in the face by cups of Dr. Pepper.

Tammy screeched as the syrupy liquid hit her, Cartman and Kyle loose a string of colorful profanities, as they were hit with two cups, poor Butters got hit by three, and the hall was full of curses and screeches.

Kenny closed his eyes as he felt the styrofoam cup explode on his face, dousing him in the sticky soda.

* * *

**So next chapter will be a filler explaining what happen to them, then Rock student Rihanna part 2 will come. **

**I have a question for you. Do you know what show I'm talking about? **

**Sneak peak: Stan sniffed the air, "Do you smell something fruity?" **

**Byyyyeee!**


End file.
